


Tell me your name

by strangelittlebutterfly67



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelittlebutterfly67/pseuds/strangelittlebutterfly67
Summary: An Reylo AU story where Rey is a little girl who lives in an abusive environment,I also stink at summeries





	Tell me your name

She danced in the rain in nothing but shorts that were a size to small and a shirt with holes and a picture of a company that went out of business a few years prior. She smiled as the cold rain touched her face, her back and her shoulders that were a little too bony to be considered healthy. Her neighbors watched her, and they shook their heads as they wondered why parents would let their children behave in such a way and why was this child not wearing a jacket in forty-degree weather! If they had looked closer, then maybe they would have seen the bruises that matched the stains on her clothes and maybe if they listened they would hear the sounds her stepfather made as he came into her room at night and took all of his anger out on her. But they didn’t and instead they hid inside their perfect little homes with their perfect jobs, their perfect children and their perfect lives and they ignored the brokenness that was in the world or just simply next door.

So the little girl grew and she grew and the happiness that once caused her to dance in the rain disappeared and now she found a way to hide her feelings with broken pieces that would cause her emotions to run free down her arms and to be free, because in her mind she was a prisoner with no way out and no way to be free. She felt alone, she felt abandoned, she felt unwanted, and she felt she didn’t belong. Because how could she belong with the other girls in school when they went home to their perfect families where they received the simple things that people don’t typically take for granted like she did. Because when she went home there was not always food for her to eat, there was never love in her caregiver’s actions, there was always hate as he touched her in the middle of the night and as he hurt her during the day until she was nothing but black and blue bruises. Somedays she would stare out the window and wonder if in another world she was somebody’s little girl and in that world if she was loved, if she was wanted, if she belonged and she would smile as those thoughts became pretend memories and those pretend memories became her survival to get her through just another day.

But the days became harder and her spirit began to fall apart, the scars on her arms couldn’t hold back her emotions, the pretend memories only caused her heart to ache and most days as she walked to school wearing the worn out converse with a hole where her big toe would occasionally poke free, tears would run down her face as her shaky hands clutched onto her worn out backpack with the broken strap and one day when the kids who walked the same route were a little more cruel then normal and the pain in her heart felt like it would burst, she dropped her backpack as the contents fell all onto the sidewalk pavement spilling report cards with straight A’s that nobody cared about, homework with correct answers that she stayed up into the middle of the night doing. But she no longer cared and as she ran down the sidewalk with snot dripping from her nose and tears covering her vision causing her to trip over a loose piece of concrete but instead of feeling pain as her body hit the pavement, instead she was caught by a boy who wore a uniform from the private school that was several blocks from hers, and as she looked up at his face with ears that were a bit too big but hair that was black as night, she quickly pulled away and fell upon her backside as her tiny voice squeaked and tears continued to fall as two words left her lips “I’m sorry.” She closed her eyes as she waited for the blow that would never happen as the boy gently grabbed onto her hand and softly whispered “Your safe now, I’m Ben, can you tell me your name?” She allowed her eyes to slowly open as she saw right behind the boy his parents who had looks of worry in their eyes, but at that point they didn’t matter because all that mattered was the boy in front of her who was still kneeling in front of her with his pretty eyes and softly she whispered “Rey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if i want this to be a one shot, if I want to add more or just start again and make it longer. So in other words I may be back and oh this is my first story, so please be kind


End file.
